eastingfandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
The following skills are available to characters. Animal Handling Ability: Charisma Learned Skill: Yes Only Available to: Druids, Rangers This skill grants an ability similar to the old Animal Empathy skill. However, it also affects Vermin and the user is not allowed to Take 20. This ability can be used once per round and doing so counts as the user's Special Move. The effects of a successful domination last 1 turn, +1 per level of Druid and/or Ranger Appraise Ability: Intelligence Learned Skill: No Class Skill to: Bards, Rogues This skill affects prices in stores. When selling items, a single Appraise check is made between the user and the merchant. This check is influenced by the seller's Charisma. The result can lead to a price change of -20 to +30%. When buying items, merchants increase prices for PCs who are known to have been wealthy for a long time. Appraise reduces the height of this increase by up to 100% for small and 20% for enormous wealth. Balance Ability: Dexterity Learned Skill: Yes Class Skill to: Bards, Monks, Rangers, Rogues This skill can be activated to Tumble in combat and doing so counts as the user's Special Move. The user's Dodge AC is increased by 1 per 10 points on a Balance check. This effect lasts 3 rounds. Effects are cumulative. Bluff Ability: Charisma Learned Skill: No Class Skill to: Bards, Rogues This skill is used to deceive. It can be activated to Feint in combat and doing so counts as the user's Special Move. An opposed Bluff vs Sense Motive roll is made. A successful roll causes the target to lose their Dexterity-based AC and become vulnerable to Sneak Attacks momentarily. A respectable Bluff rank may also confuse a Paladin's Detect Evil ability. Concentration Ability: Constitution Learned Skill: No Class Skill to: Bards, Druids, Paladins, Priests, Sorcerers, Wizards This skill is used to prevent spell disruption and allow for Defensive Casting. Diplomacy Ability: Charisma Learned Skill: No Class Skill to: Bards, Druids, Fighters, Monks, Paladins, Priests, Rogues This skill is used during negotiations. Disable Device Ability: Intelligence Learned Skill: Yes Class Skill to: Rogues This skill is used to disarm and recover devices such as traps. Escape Artist Ability: Dexterity Learned Skill: Yes Class Skill to: Rogues This skill is used to escape bonds and includes the ability to pick locks. Heal Ability: Wisdom Learned Skill: No Class Skill to: All This skill is used to determine the success and healing strength of Healing and Bite Kits. Intimidate Ability: Charisma Learned Skill: No Class Skill to: Barbarians, Bards, Fighters, Sorcerers, Wizards This skill can be activated to Demoralize enemies in combat and doing so counts as the user's Special Move. The enemy makes a modified Will save vs Fear. A failed save causes a -2 penalty to AB and saving throws for a period of one round. Knowledge (10x) Ability: Intelligence Learned Skill: No Class Skill to: All There are 10 separate Knowledge skills, called Arcana, Architecture and Engineering, Dungeoneering, Geography, History, Local, Nature, Nobility and Royalty, Religion, Planes. These skills are used to determine the breadth of the character's knowledge in a field. In addition, the skills are used to determine the success of Identification Kits. Parry Ability: Dexterity Learned Skill: No Class Skill to: Bards, Fighters, Monks, Paladins, Rangers, Rogues This skill allows the use of Parry Mode as normal. Perception Ability: Wisdom Learned Skill: No Class Skill to: Barbarians, Bards, Fighters, Monks, Rangers, Rogues This skill replaces the old Spot and Listen skills. Perform Ability: Charisma Learned Skill: No Class Skill to: Bards This skill has been unlocked to other classes. It represents competence at acting, comedy, dance, poetry, song, storytelling or some instrument. For a Bard, it also affects the effectiveness of various Bard Songs. Ride Ability: Dexterity Learned Skill: No Class Skill to: Barbarians, Fighters, Paladins, Rangers This skill represents the ability to ride a horse or other mount without losing control. When used with the Mounted Combat feat, every 5 modified ranks in this skill grant +1 AC to the rider. Search Ability: Intelligence Learned Skill: No Class Skill to: Barbarians, Rangers, Rogues This skill is used to find secret doors, traps and other objects which are not immediately noticeable. Sense Motive Ability: Wisdom Learned Skill: No Class Skill to: Bards, Druids, Monks, Paladins, Priests This skill is used to oppose Bluff checks and determine the presence of a hidden agenda. Paladins also use this skill to make reliable Detect Evil assessments. Set Trap Ability: Dexterity Learned Skill: Yes Class Skill to: Rangers, Rogues This skill combines the old Craft Trap and Set Trap skills. Sleight of Hand Ability: Dexterity Learned Skill: Yes Class Skill to: Bards, Rogues This skill grants an ability similar to the old Pick Pocket skill. However, it only allows one successful or detected attempt per victim and will only take small items or coins. Picking a pocket counts as the user's Special Move for the round. Spellcraft Ability: Intelligence Learned Skill: Yes Class Skill to: Bards, Druids, Priests, Sorcerers, Wizards This skill allows a Saving Throw bonus and spell identification as normal. Stealth Ability: Dexterity Learned Skill: No Class Skill to: Bards, Monks, Rangers, Rogues This skill replaces the old Hide and Move Silently skills. Survival Ability: Constitution Learned Skill: No Class Skill to: Barbarians, Druids, Rangers This skill is used to survive with only basic means. When resting in the wilderness the user heals +1 hp per 5 modified ranks of Survival. This also improves spell recovery. Rangers rely on this skill to make successful Tracking rolls. Use Magic Device Ability: Charisma Learned Skill: Yes Only Available to: Bards, Rogues This skill allows the use of items limited by Class, Race or Alignment as normal. To use spell scrolls, a Use Magic Device check must be made vs DC 12 + spell level. Category:Skills Category:Changes